


Parivaar- The Beginning

by AlekiaAngel02



Series: Parivaar [1]
Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of hugs, Angst, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Cigarettes, Dancing, Desi Character, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Neighbors, No Smut, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Tsunderes, agressive beanstalk, emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekiaAngel02/pseuds/AlekiaAngel02
Summary: Inside the dorm of her neighbors,Namjoon had just broken a plate,Jin was yelling at him and banning him from the kitchen once  again,Yoongi was laughing at his pain and then was trying to get Hoseok to hold his hand,Hoseok was dancing around and was about ready to smack Taehyung if he sent him one more crazy thing,Jimin and Taehyung were messing around on their phonesand Jungkook was playing overwatch while watching for any potential blackmail.Adhira looked across the hall and thought 'lets stay away from them' slowly backing away from their door and decided not to introduce herself.
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey & Kim Namjoon | RM, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Cho Yoon Woo & Choi Minho & Do Jihan & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Hyungsik & Park Seo Joon, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & You, Wooga squad and reader, halsey & reader
Series: Parivaar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Meet Adhira

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim's brain: Haven't even finished the first story but now you are going to work on this new one
> 
> Author-nim: Yup!!!
> 
> Brain:... fine but only because the story will be comforting to people.
> 
> ( First Chapter pretty short as it is just a backstory )

Adhira looked around her newly furnished apartment and thought to herself, ' Ahhhh, look at this place... you wouldn't think a 16 year old designed this place." She collapsed on to the brand new couch- a beautiful dark crimson- and took out a cigarette. Taking a deep puff, she thought about how she got here in South Korea of all places.

\-----------------------------

_Adhira had just come home from school walking with her little sister Divya when her dad came storming into the kitchen._

_"ADHIRA EXPLAIN THIS LETTER," yelled Papa._

_Adhira looked at the letter and paled ' damn it I thought I had more time crap crap crap.'_

_"Hey papa, these are my transfer papers to a South Korea high school. Remember I told you about it a few weeks ago and you said that it was fine to join."_

_" WHY DO YOU NEED TO GO TO SOUTH KOREA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HIGHSCHOOL RIGHT NOW HUH!!," he spit into my face grabbing onto my hair._

_"Papa please let go," Adhira cried out looking over at her mama who avoided her gaze," You were the one who said that it's okay because I will be able to further my knowledge!"_

_"Nahin (no) you are not going, you are going to stay here and finish your college and then be married off here not in some Chinese country!"_

_"Papa, first of all it is not some Chinese country, it is Korean don't be racist. Second off all I am going because I am not some person that you are going to marry off, I am only 16."_

_Papa took a calming breath and Adhira thought that maybe he had seen sense and was calm but then he said," Listen, if you leave, you can forget about this family we will never help you and you can forget about your sister because she is not your sister anymore. You will never be allowed back into this house. Now you can either leave or stay here and be with your family who loves you and are only caring about your wellbeing."_

_Adhira looked at him in shock and then turned to her mama and begged," Mama, please don't kick me out, please I am your daughter."_

_Mama just looked at her husband and pretended that she did not hear her. Adhira scoffed," Okay I see how it is, I though I was your daughter but one choice and now I am disowned." Adhira turned to her younger sister and pulled her close and quietly said," I am so sorry kiddo but it looks like you won't see Didi ( older sister ) for a while now." Divya sniffed loudly," Didi don't go please stay, I promise I won't steal your books anymore and you can have my chocolate no complaint."_

_Adhira sighed," I am sorry but Didi needs to leave, don't worry there are some gifts under your bed and some surprises too. If you ever need help just look into my notebooks and call me. I will come for you immediately. "_

_She walked up to her room and quickly grabbed her packed suitcases and any last remaining things that would be needed and took one last look in her childhood room 'ahh, I will miss what I had but I am ready for my new life.' She walked right back downstairs, kissed Divya on the forehead and walked up to her mama and said," You may not miss me right now but I will say this, thank you for this life and for giving me what you did. Goodbye." She turned to her father, flipped him off and left._

\----------------------

Adhira shook her head,'Aish why am I thinking about this right now, it doesn't matter anymore I am 16 year's old in South Korea attending school and living on my own. I already have jobs lined up and I will be ready."

Hearing the microwave, Adhira got ready to explore this whole building. She wanted to avoid having to talk to her neighbors at all costs because she had no need for awkward conversations and questions about what she was doing by herself.

As she finished eating her ramen "AHHH what deliciousness!!"

She put on slippers and walked outside thinking 'man it's good that I don't talk to people, my neighbors sound so loud...was that a crash.. okay avoid crazy neighbors at all cost.'

\----------------------------------------------

_Inside the dorm of her neighbors,_

_Namjoon had just broken a plate,_

_Jin was yelling at him and banning him from the kitchen once_ _again,_

_Yoongi was laughing at his pain and then was trying to get Hoseok to hold his hand,_

_Hoseok was dancing around and was about ready to smack Taehyung if he sent him one more crazy thing,_

_Jimin and Taehyung were messing around on their phones_

_and Jungkook was playing overwatch while watching for any potential blackmail._

\------------------------------------------------

Adhira moved downstairs and peeked into each room and saw the amount of security guards placed everywhere 'Ood why are there so many guards... are my neighbors criminals WOAH.' She saw dance studios, music studios, a few meeting rooms, oooo an art studio and a gigantic gym. 'Hmmm all I need is a bobby pin and I can easily get into some of these rooms, just got to escape the guards maybe chloroform except for the entrance guard.. he is a nice old man can't kidnap him unless I want to play carrom with him; he has got strong fingers.... Adhira that is illegal what are you trying to do go to jail.'

"Well Adhira, shall we begin our new life!"


	2. Kim Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I live here."
> 
> “So do I."
> 
> “You don’t know who I am??"
> 
> "…umm...no… am I supposed to? Are you some celebrity or something?"
> 
> Jin gobsmacked says," …. yes… I am an idol."
> 
> Adhira in shock just spits out," .. I am going to go now.”

Turning the corner Adhira spotted a convenience store and started walking towards it feeling her stomach growling in pain.

“Man I am really hungry... but I don't really feel like eating. I probably should have eaten lunch but meh food is food it isn’t really essential to life unlike COFFEE. “ Feeling the stares on her both curious and some filled with anger, she walked to the front and grabbed a basket to fill up with random objects making sure to ignore their looks about what a tall dark-skinned indian girl was doing walking into their shop. 

Stumbling around the shop, Adhira stopped in front of the sandwich section looking for a good flavor to eat,” Hmmm, what should I get this time…should I attempt to eat sandwiches or stay with my beloved ramen, these cream cheese sandwiches look good but the egg sandwiches also look good today and they have a lot of p-rot-ein.” Looking around the shop, Adhira tried to remember the Korean word for protein.

Going through the list of vocabulary in her head, she started mumbling,” no not that one that one is Hindi... not that one either that is spanish.. URGH WHY DO I KNOW SO MANY LANGUAGES.” As she was mumbling, she noticed someone in front of me with wide shaking shoulders and she thought that she heard a weird noise escape his mouth and thought that maybe he was crying and decided to back away because maybe he wants some privacy and walked over to a different aisle, because who wants to deal with crying people: too many emotions. 

* * *

_He couldn't stop laughing because the short girl in front of him kept mumbling to herself and was hilarious,'Aish what an interesting child.'_

* * *

As Adhira kept walking back and forth between the snacks aisle and the sandwiches aisle completely avoiding the fresh vegetables. She couldn't help but start mumbling once again,” Should I be healthy, nahhhh, I want to eat snacks who cares about healthy stuff... but maybe .” Picking up the packet of oreos and more packs of ramen. She headed over to the checkout line humming some songs from Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and was about to burst into dance as the climax in the song came but then saw that she was standing behind the man with wide shoulders ‘Aish not this weirdo again.’ Looking at his well toned body, Adhira looked right back down to her body and sighed forlornly walking out of the line and decided that she might as well as try to be healthy ‘I mean I am already fat what more can I do.’ She grabs the sandwich and looks at the rest of the stuff and shrugs her shoulder 'might as well as keep it.' She gets right back in line still grumbling and looked up and saw the man’s shoulders shaking again with a weird noise coming out of his mouth again .

‘what is this man still doing in line it makes no sense. Is he okay, why does he keep crying.’

“Excuse me sir are you okay, why are you crying?” The man turned around and then she realized that ‘oh oops, he was laughing not crying.’

Adhira in shock bowed repeatedly and yelled “Sorry,Sorry” and being next in line checked out and then ran out of the shop hoping she would never see that man again. After a few blocks she finally stopped running and could feel her heart pounding “Gosh Adhira, this is what you get for trying to care for someones emotions, running and embarrasement.” 

Shaking her head, she walks into her building and bowed to the security guard who waved back saying,” there better be something besides coffee, ramen and oreos in that bag.”

“Yes, yes I got some sandwiches don’t worry sir.”

“Hmm, not good but better.” Adhira snickers at his grumbling and caring nature and was about to walk away when I heard, “Welcome back, Seokjin-ssi!” She whipped her head around and saw the large-shouldered man, “ Ahhhh what are you doing here, UNCLE he is a stalker!!"

Jin jumped,” Ahhh, store girl, what are you doing here.”

“I live here."

“So do I."

“You don’t know who I am??"

"…umm...no… am I supposed to? Are you some celebrity or something?"

Jin gobsmacked says," …. yes… I am an idol."

Adhira in shock just spits out," .. I am going to go now.”

Adhira runs away in worry of the man and bumps into a short person dressed all in black

'Where the frick did I move too keep meeting all these weird people... OMG is this American Horror Story. Meh I can die that is okay, at least then I don't have to worry about money.'

The person grunts at her while she yells sorry and then she goes into her apartment and screams.

* * *

Jin starts talking to the security guard asking who that odd child was and the security guard laughed saying that her name was Adhira and she moved in a few weeks ago. Jin nods his head and for one serious moments asks him if this girl has been vetted by BigHit and if she was safe.

The guard nods his head and says," she doesn't know who you guys are or at least she doesn't know faces but she knows songs. Bang and I already talked and tried to find out everything about her. She is the sweetest girl you will ever meet but she will never agree with this statement. Seokjin-ssi please watch over her, I do not think she has had an easy life judging by the scars I have seen and the shakiness that always seems to be in her hands. She also has a bunch of bad habits but she won't stop any of them." At this the guard scowled and then sighed,"But I do not judge her, because she is the kindest person and always thinks of the other person before herself."

After talking to the security guard, Jin laughs because he can already tell that this smol aggressive beanstalk was going to become his new child.

_Namjoon from his studio could feel an ominous breeze and started thinking 'Oh no what has he done now' and then unconsciously_ _grabbing adoption papers._

Jin goes up the elevator and knocks on her door. 

* * *

After 5 minutes, Adhira who had calmed down was on her laptop trying to translate a French Woman's dialogues for a show heard a knock on the door. Holding the cigarette in one hand and opening the door with the other, she is met with the man- Jin-ssi. She looked at him and sighed and drawled," Hello, my name is Adhira, I am 16 years old and your neighbor and would like you to leave now thank you very much."

She goes to slam the door when Jin just barges right in with his giant shoulders and introduces himself," Hi my name is Kim Seokjin and I live across the hall. It is very nice to meet you." He grabs the cigarette from her hand throws it away and then goes into her kitchen. Adhira shocked just watches him make himself comfortable in her apartment. 

Jin on the other hand was shocked at how much ramen was stocked up in her house with only one shelf dedicated to coffee and cereals and cookies. "Child what are you eating? Do you want to die from salt overtake? All of this is so bad for you?" He kept on lecturing her until his face turned red and Adhira just stood there shrugging here and there and was about to get back to work when she was pulled all of a sudden. 

She felt arms encircle her and her first instinct was to pull away but then she started hearing a heart beat and she just slumps forward as if her bones disappeared. Jin whispered into her head," If you ever want a home-cooked meal, I want you to walk yourself over and ask me no matter if I am busy or if the house is on fire because my doseonsangs got into my kitchen again alright. If you do not come over I am going to drag you over there understand." 

Adhira just nods her head into his chest and feels him kiss the top of her head as he pulls away and wipes the tears away from her face. Jin also says," I also want to say sorry in advance."

Adhira now stiffens and thinks 'Oh no is he saying sorry because he is going to hurt me.' Her mind starts racing but then stills when she hears, "You are probably going to meet the rest of the boys over the next few weeks and I am sorry for what they will pull you into." 

Adhira giggles and then straightens up and pulls on her blank face mask," Okay, this is getting weird and too emotional, the tears were fake as were the slumps. Okay good bye." She pushes him out the door and Jin laughs as he sees Yoongi standing there shocked.

* * *

Jin tells the boys during dinner how they have a new neighbor and that he has adopted her. He told them all about his adventure today. He turned to Namjoon and said that he has adopted her and there is nothing he can do about it. He also told them later that if they ever see a cigarette in her hand to grab it and chuck it in the trash no matter what she says. At that point the boys were worried but figured Jin knew what he was talking about and they all agreed. 


	3. Kim Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She felt her feet lift off of the ground as she started kicking around “ LET ME GO, I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THE MAFIA, I AM TOO YOUNG FOR IT!!!!!!!”

Adhira woke up with a jolt; it was 4 a.m. and her stupid alarm clock had woken her up. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands; the hands that were damaged beyond repair, hands that had been scarred to the extent of losing function. 

‘I will not let this stop me, I will eventually get back my life and won’t let my family ruin that for me.’ Adhira forcefully thought out.

She shoved the painful memories to the back of her head and thought about the future and then realized,’Ughhh I have school today, WHY did I decide to do still do school? I could have been done or just ditched but no I want to finish my schooling WHY because of pride. UGH!’ She stared at the ceiling contemplating if she should even get up, ‘ I mean, I am a senior is there really a point anymore in going to school, my classes are like really easy and maybe I could survive them… no I can’t skip I have math…’ 

“URGHHHHH, I HAVE MATH,” Adhira screams out loud. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the hall, the boys jerked out of their sleepy thoughts and looked at the door wondering who was yelling at this time of the day. 

Then shrugged and went back to either sleeping or getting ready to sleep at 4 ( _cough_ Yoongi _cough_ )

\------------------------------------------------------

Pulling herself out of the bed, Adhira walked over to her bathroom and cringed at how she looked. The bedhead was a serious issue and man her eye bags needed some serious work. But Adhira just shrugged because honestly who has time for skin care ‘ too much work.’

\------------------------------------

Some where in the other dorm important Hoseok was shivering from these words and vowed to find whoever just said those cursed words and shove their face in water.

\-------------------------------------

Adhira got out of the shower while avoiding the mirror and went into her kitchen to see what she could eat, “ Hmmmmm, what to eat, well that crazy neighbor did leave such extravagant meals in my fridge but I don’t want to eat those. Let’s eat granola and drink a wonderful thermos of coffee.” She happily walked to her coffee maker and began the process of getting her breakfast ready ‘Oooo the smell of coffee wonderful!!’

\----------------------------------

In a dream far far away Jin was shivering as someone ignored his wonderfully cooked meals

\----------------------------------

Adhira started walking around getting ready for school, tying up her hair, she started wondering where she should study because she was feeling a little bit adventurous today. ‘Hmmmm maybe I can lock pick that door for the studio, it looked like a really nice place and it is so early that no one should be there to bother me…but I do wonder why it is looked.'

She got her bag and carefully walked out of her apartment looking around ‘ that crazy man should not be there anymore,’ not remembering that it was currently 4 o’clock and sane people would be asleep right now. She slowly crept and snuck down to the level that she had seen the beautiful studios in. Sneaking down wasn’t that difficult as nobody was around the area but Adhira still walked very quietly and avoided the light she saw at the other end of the hallway an grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, she looked around and then started picking at the lock ‘man for a group that has a large amount of security this is a pretty easy lock to get into… well that isn’t my problem I just need a place to study.’ When she heard the lock click she couldn’t help but laugh evilly “MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I should have become a spy obviously I have skills.” She walked into the studio but did not really take the time to look around it. She sat on the spinning chair and couldn’t help but spin around a few times. Once her laptop was set up and she had her school supplies out. She took one long sip of her coffee, sighed, and got ready for a very long morning.

\----------------------------------------

As the meeting finally ended, Namjoon finally shut down his computer and bowed to all of the employees that were willing to stay up so late to work on their concept ideas. He walked out of the room hoping no one would want to start a discussion with him and internally groaned when Bang Pd-nim stopped him from leaving.

“Namjoon, come here please.”

Namjoon dragged his feet over to him and looked over at him,” Yes Pd-nim, did you need something.”

“Ah yes I need to talk to you about your schedules for the next few weeks.”

“Of course, I was heading over to my studio if you would like to walk with me over there.”

“Perfect, lead the way please.”

Walking down the producers hallway, Namjoon started looking around confused because the lights were on and there shouldn’t be anyone there. 

Bang Pd also looked around confused,” Namjoon, is there anyone working right now… I know I told Yoongi to not come in at all this week.”

Namjoon shook his head, “ There shouldn’t be.” They both started walking faster towards the studio and were honestly confused on the sight that they fell upon. Namjoon turned,” Is that a girl?” Bang sighed,” Oh its just her, that is your new neighbor I actually wanted to talk to you about her but seems like she is here so we can discuss this together.”

Namjoon was still however extremely worried that this was a crazy fan who was stealing their stuff but then as he got closer he heard her mumbling about some math terms and realized that this was just a high schooler who was struggling with classes and he quietly laughed. 

Both Bang and him slid into the studio and waited until she noticed them standing there.

\------------------------------

Adhira had just finished her classes slammed down the laptop cover and sighed “DERIVATIVES WHY DO THEY EXIST, THERE IS NO POINT I AM NOT EVEN DOING THIS FOR A JOB!!” She finally looked up and noticed that the studio had some interesting decor. There were interesting figurines all around her and to be honest some of them freaked her out because they kept staring at her. She was about to go and touch one of them when she noticed the two men standing right there. Adhira unconsciously flinch and then gulped because she knows that she technically shouldn’t be here ‘ crap crap crap, how to escape what do I say AHHH HOW TO ESCAPE.’ She looked around and slinked over to grab her stuff trying to find a way out but then slouched because she couldn’t escape. She shuffled her feet and looked down. After hearing a throat clearing she looked up and noticed two men, one was looking down at her with an amused glance and a smile that showed deep deep craters ‘I want to poke his face… no down hand,’ the other man however was not as amused but was sighing in exasperation.

\---------------------------

Bang just sighed and internally looked to the sky ‘why do they adopt so many people, there is only so much I can do.’

\---------------------------

Adhira held onto her bag strap and was about to make a dash for it but was yanked back as soon as she moved one step forward. She felt her feet lift off of the ground as she started kicking around “ LET ME GO, I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THE MAFIA, I AM TOO YOUNG FOR IT!!!!!!!” Bang snickered because the usually calm and collected teenager looked like a ruffled kitten or even sloth who just wanted to sleep. Namjoon in shock drops her and she runs right back for the door. He shakes his head and grabs her bag again dragging her to a chair and told her to sit down. “ Listen if you guys are the mafia, I will leave and never bother you guys again,” she pleads. 

Both of them looked at her and laughed, Namjoon just says, “ We are not the mafia, however we are a part of a boy band BTS, we just need you to sign some forms: NDA’s. Because unfortunately while you seem like a wonderful child, there are some crazy people out there trying to get to these boys.” Adhira looked at the papers and then back up at them and then nodded her head, “ First of all I am not a child, I am an adult second of all safety, yes that is very important, we cannot forget the crazy people in the world.” 

Namjoon just looked at her, “ what do you mean you are an adult you are just a small child?”

“Please in the law I am considered an adult fully capable of doing all adult things but let us not get into that, it is not important.”

Namjoon was shocked, ‘ Man what has she gone through to be considered fully adult at the age of 16.’ This piece of information made him look deeper at the marks on her hands and could feel pain twist his heart at the thought of what she had gone through as he now thought of her as his little sister. Once the papers had been signed, she bowed to Bang and grabbed her stuff about to walk away when Namjoon tapped her shoulder and asked what she had been doing before. 

Adhira looked at him and then tiredly- as if she had seen the whole world- just said,” … math…”

Namjoon’s face lit up as he almost leaped in her face,” CAN I HELP YOU PLEASE … ever since Jungkookie graduated, I haven’t been able to tutor him and I miss working on school subjects?”

Adhira just stared at him,” Why would you want to willingly subject yourself to MATH the worst subject in the world!!!” Namjoon just gave her the biggest eyes ever and Adhira tried to look away ‘ NO ADHIRA DO NOT LOOK INTO HIS EYES’ but then slumped and said,” Fine you can help, what is the worst that can happen.” Namjoon jumped up and dragged her to a chair getting ready to work.

As they got started working, Namjoon looked more carefully at his neighbor and thought ‘I can see why Jin wants to adopt her so badly. While it may look like she is fine on the outside, hair perfectly combed and clothes ironed to show a perfect facade. She is most likely like Yoongi-hyung trying to show that she is fine but is not really. Her physical condition is not good, she won’t stop shaking and I can tell that she is struggling mentally to get through each day, no matter the amount of sarcasm she inflicts on people.’ He watched as Adhira dug around in her bag to grab something and then yelped when he saw her pull out a cigarette.

‘WHAT THE FUCK SHE SMOKES!!”

He rolled over and grabbed it from her hand and pointed to the sign behind him “NO SMOKING ALLOWED!!!” She just glared at him and said,” I will smoke whenever I want wherever I want!” 

Namjoon halted her movements and pulled out a lollipop,”You smoke here and I will change the locks and you will not be able to access any of the facilities here. Any time you want to smoke just come to me and grab a lolipop from my bowl -he pointed to the bowl- it is safer for your body and will trick your body.” 

Namjoon internally sighed, ’She smokes, I thought Jin was joking, 

“What makes you think, I want to keep my body safe, what makes you think I am not wanting to be done with life.”

He just looked deep into her eyes, the eyes that looked like they held the universe’s pain and suffering but also a tiny bit of light,” Because I can see that you still have something here that is making you want to fight and live, something that is telling you the world is worth living for and I am going to make sure you stay to meet that something.”

Adhira looked at him and back at her hands ’that won’t stop shaking’ “ Ha believe what you want but I finished the math homework so I am heading out SEE YAH NEVER!!!”

As she walked out ‘Man so far everyone that I have met has wanted to adopt me, even this guy who ran up to me on the streets a few months back, Jackson I this he said was his name.’ She just internally shrugged and kept on walking.

Namjoon just leaned back in his chair and thought about his crazy new neighbor ‘what a crazy girl… she’ll fit right in with the rest of us…’ Knowing that once she got comfortable and meet the maknae line and TxT downstairs that the world wouldn’t be safe anymore 'I might have to get passports ready for all of us and warn Soobin.’ 

A week later Namjoon saw the lights on in his studio again and quietly walked over and peeked though the door and snickered, there was Adhira about ready to pull her hair out and ready to throw her pencil through a monitor. He watched as she dug through her bag and then he knocked on the door, Adhira jumped and spun around glaring at the man who was laughing at her. 

He just looked at her,” Adhira, did you break into here again?”

Adhira looked at a spot above his head,"You have no proof."

Namjoon just shook his head,“ What are you working on this time?”

Adhira glared at her paper and just said,” Math the bane of my existence."

He pulled up a chair and turned the sheet towards him while also slowing sliding her bag towards him,” Hmm, ah I see the problem, you just multiplied this one part incorrectly.”

She pulled the paper back towards her and shook her head,” Of course I did, because that is all I do screw up on simple multiplication.Okay thanks I am going to go now!”

Namjoon handed her a lolipop which she stared at before she tore threw her bag not being able to find her pack and glared at him,” Why do you keep taking my things? I could have you arrested for stealing.”

Namjoon just stared at her and she stared back until his fatherly stare forced her to look down and stick the lolipop in her mouth wincing at the cherry flavor that burst into her mouth, “Ewwww, cherry.” She turns to leave and yells,” See you later old man.”

Namjoon snickered and put ’stare her down’ in his mental book on how to take care of dongsaengs on her page under ‘lolipops'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adhira- I shall stare him down
> 
> Namjoon staring at her calmly
> 
> Adhira's brain- I think we should give up 
> 
> Adhira looks down and gives up


	4. Kim Taehyung

It was a Friday morning when Adhira jolted awake covered in sweat and tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she looked down at her body and wiped the corners of her eyes, ‘why why did I remember that dream again, I haven’t thought about that incident in so long,’ and then it came to her,’no no no what is the date.’ She scrambled for her phone and checked the date, **February 15th** the day it all went to hell: the day where she had protected her sister from the hands of a family member someone who everyone had trusted and had tried to harm her younger sister: her uncle. Adhira finally let her tears come free as she looked down at her hands that were shaking and not from the exhaustion but from the nerve damage that the man had given to her that day. 

Adhira screamed and screamed throwing cups and bowls everywhere just trying to get the pain out until she finally collapsed from mental exhaustion. Adhira looked at the damage done in her living room and bitterly chuckled,” And the day has only started hasn’t it.”

——------------------------

The boys across the hall were jerked awake hearing the screams and wondered what was happening, Jin and Namjoon even walked out of their rooms looking at each other wondering what was happening. After hearing the screaming, they couldn’t get back to sleep, and each grabbed a cup of coffee knowing that those would haunt them for a while.

——------------------------

Adhira silently cleaned the room and wrapped her hands once again in her gloves as she slowly stretched her back, scars tingling bitterly laughing,” Haha who needs physical therapy when bowl throwing is so much more effective.”

She slowly stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed her favorite mug that said: lets keep the dumbfuckery to a minimum today. 

She looked at it and felt that it fit her mood perfectly today filling it to the top with dark black coffee. Feeling the dark cloud coming out to meet her for the day, Adhira just wished she was back at home just so she could be hugged by her sister without having to ask for it, that she could ask for the comfort that she longed for.

Adhira slowly climbed out of bed feeling the scars on her back tingle as they stretched and almost collapsed from the exhaustion that came from her insomnia and walked into her kitchen and just slumped onto the bar stool thinking about the day and what she should do. ‘I think the best would be to just grab a cup of coffee and empty my mind.’ 

She did not really want to eat anything as the pain was too great, and instead grabbed her coffee and sat on the balcony watching the sun come up. 

———-----------------------

Jin and Namjoon looked over when they heard the balcony door open next to them and were happy to see that it was their dear neighbor. They were not happy however to see a cigarette hanging from her fingers. Jin whispered to Namjoon, “ Does she look in pain to you or is it just me?”

Namjoon looked closely,” No I think she is in pain look at how she is walking and she isn’t as put together as we normally see her.” 

Jin looked over worryingly and then asked Namjoon,” Is Taehyung still in his art studio?”

“Yeah but he came up a few minutes ago to grab a few things and then he said he would be gone for at least a few more hours.”

Jin motioned for Namjoon to follow his lead,” Ahhh Namjoon look at this sunset, I wish I could just paint it…. I’m glad that this building has an art studio built into it.”

Namjoon just shook his head- to most people that would seem like the most obvious unsubtle way to trick someone into going somewhere- he could see that Adhira was so out of it that she needed the obvious pushing and pulling and Taehyung might be the person to help her today.

————------------------------

Adhira sat down on her balcony not even noticing the two men whispering on the other side and just took a drag. After she had woken up, she noticed that there had been two missed calls from her mother and she had left voicemails. ‘Man I am so naive, why did I think that maybe she was calling to ask me to come back or even to comfort me because of the date, but no she just wants me to come back because papa wants me to get ready to meet some boys.'

Adhira sighed swished her cigarette into her coffee mug before putting it back into her mouth and quietly muttered,” I wish she would just take me back and be my mama, sometimes I just want a small hug or a nice head massage. Maybe try and stop papa from using his belt on me from being such a failure or maybe stopping that day from ever happening to our family… it is hard living in Korea, without knowing anyone except those crazy neighbors across the hall.” 

At this Adhira smirked remembering the pranks that she had left in Namjoon’s studio, ‘hehe that will teach him to stop bothering me and ruining my homework with his chicken scratch.’ She remembered the wonderful screams she had heard when she had done a prank on her computer and how he couldn’t get it fixed.

As Adhira slowly got out of her mind while watching the sun rise, she heard a voice that sounded a lot like the crazy wide shoulder man mention something about an art studio here. 

‘Oooo I could go there I may not be able to draw anything but I love a good art piece to analyze’

As she slunk back into her apartment and put on her slippers grabbing another cigarette and more coffee, heading towards the elevators once again while making herself more indian company acceptable. ‘Alright Adhira lets time this, we should be ready in 5 minutes… on your mark get set GO.’ She quickly pulled her hair into a long winding braid, straightened her shirt tucking it into her pants and then using her small lotion, got her skin looking as if she had done a full skin-care routine. “ AND TIME… dang 5 minutes and 10 seconds.” 

She walked around and noticed the lights on in a room that were covered in beautiful paintings, paintings of scenaries, people, and the emotions were just pouring out of them. She wanted to get an even closer look and didn’t see anyone around, she tried to open the door but the door was locked and she didn’t have any bobby pins… she looked around and saw an unlocked window. Not seeing any security or bodyguards, she climbed through the window and was shocked by the still wet painting that was sitting there. 

Adhira looked at it in shock and in awe, it was a painting of 7 boys sitting on a couch laughing and having fun but told through the eyes of a participator as if it was a memory. Taking another drag, she unintentionally shied away from the amount of love that was blasting from the painting. Even the man who looked like he was not much of a skin-ship person was comfortable and was able to feel the undying love of a family. She subconsciously hugged herself and just walked closer to the painting.

——-------------------- 

Taehyung hurried back to his art studio before inspiration left him and Jin would lock him out of his studio. As he got closer he noticed that the window was opened and hurried even faster because he didn’t want his paintings ruined by the air.

Getting closer he saw a girl standing there staring at his latest painting and for a large moment he was angry, ‘who is this girl to see my work before my brothers get to even see it… she has no right.’ He was about to run right in and yell at this girl when he saw the longing in her eyes and the shivering that was going through her body. He looked to see exactly which one she was looking at and sighed it was the one that he had almost finished; the painting of his brothers all laughing together, hugging and even Namjoon and Yoongi were joining in with the cuddling and hugging and her face looked on in awe but also in need. 

Tae shook his head,’ Aish our neighbor, will any of us meet her in normal circumstances,’ he tapped her on the shoulder,” Um excuse me, who are you, and why are you in my studio.

Adhira jumped,” AHH, oh sorry I was just looking at your paintings they are beautiful.”

”How did you even get in here?”

She sheepishly pointed to the window and Tae laughed deeply,” Do you make it a habit to break into artist’s studios and stare at their paintings?” 

Adhira huffed “ No, I do not but I heard that there was an art studio here and saw the paintings and just wanted to look at them.” She looked down at her hands which were already shaking again and took another drag, ’Since I can’t paint anymore I wanted to feel and understand this painting.’

Tae saw her cigarette and her glance at her hands and lightly scolded,” I am sorry, but in my studio, I do not allow cigarettes and alcohol because I try to do art without the influence to see how my art differs from other painters so this is a drug free zone.”

Adhira looked at him and then the paintings that she still wanted to dig deep into and sighed snubbing the cigarette and glared at him. 

He just smiled at her which caused her wall to crack a little looking at the boxy smile and said ,” Thank you.” 

He noticed that Adhira had slowly started shifting towards him after the first touch and was leaning in as if she wanted more but was holding herself back. Taehyung wasn’t as dumb as some people thought, he could see the scars and could see the pain that she was holding back from the others and herself. He knew there was more to her story then she would give right now and all Taehyung wanted to do was too comfort her in her time of need. 

He sighed internally, ‘ man she is like yoongi hyung and joonie hyung, I wish I could help everyone feel comfortable in asking for a simple basic need as a hug.’

In the stillness of the studio, Tae didn’t even give her an option and just silently wrapped his arms around her. Adhira stiffened and stiffly said,” What are you doing?” 

“I am hugging you.”

“No,I do not do hugs get off of me right now please.” 

Tae pretended that he didn’t hear that and just wrapped himself tighter across her, he knew that she did need something but just didn’t know how to ask for it. He remembered the things that Namjoon-Hyung and Jin-hyung had said late in the night, all of their worries and cares about their new neighbor.

After hearing about her, all of the members had wanted to just storm over and wrap her up but they had to settle for helping from afar (like sneaking in and dropping meals in her fridge or dropping a few more warm blankets in her room). 

To Tae, she was simply an aggressive beanstalk who needed coddling and he couldn’t wait to start doing it. 

He looked down at her and quietly said, “As a stranger can you tell me why you broke into an art studio and were smoking.” 

—————

"You want to know what I am feeling,” she grabs the brushes and the red, gold, and blue and purples and starts trying to paint, trying to convey what she was feeling and what she was mixing. 

While painting she explained, ” My mom had called she had wanted me to come back home but not for us to be a family again no it was to marry me off to some guy and start my family. She also decided to tell me what a disappointment I was and how I should be at home either studying to become a dentist or getting ready to be married to some photo she found on shaadhi.com.” 

All of those thoughts that Adhira had shoved to the back of her mind had come right back up and she felt like crying,” I don’t know why my mama doesn’t love me anymore and it hurts… she is my amma and she said that we would always be a family yet she let so many things happen to me that family. I never want to go back… but I miss my sister and I miss knowing some people in America who could help me.”

She slashes at the canvas harder and harder until the brushes fell out of her hands because of the pain and she grabs at her hands which were shaking from the strain. 

‘ I need to start physical therapy before I lose even more mobility in my hands.’ 

———————————————

Tae had heard all about her family and thought that they were dumb idiots and if he were to ever meet them he would punch them in the face… okay maybe not the mom or sister but the dad for sure.

No matter how much this girl loved them what they were doing was wrong.

Taehyung picked up the brush that had fallen to the ground and walked closer to Adhira, who had hidden her face away and quietly voiced, “Ahhhh, let me tell you something, I have always believed in family, and how they are there for whatever you need, but family is not blood.”

Adhira started to shake her head in disagreement, and Taehyung grabbed her by the shoulders,” No Adhira listen family is not always blood, us crazy boys, we are now your family, we want to be there for you. When someone really cares for you it doesn’t always just mean friendship, it means that they want to be your family and help you in your time of need.”

He then also grabbed her fingers smudged with paint and cigarette soot and said,” and the next time you have a temptation to smoke I want you to come back here and find an empty canvas and just paint. Paint all of the feelings away or grab a camera and take photos of everything whether it is a table or 64 pictures of one leaf.” 

Adhira bitterly laughed,” I will not do that, I am not the artistic person in my family that is my sister. She is the artistic beauty while I am the book smart nerd. I am not going to ruin your beautiful studio with my crap.” 

She felt a strong flick on her forehead and she flinched back,” HEY!”

“No if you ever say anything like that again, you will get flicked. While your sister may be good, you also have talent in painting and artistic things. Artistic ability is not meant for only one person, it is meant for everyone.” 

She turns to go away when she feels something missing from her pockets and she looked to the ceiling,” Give it back.” 

“Nope, no more smoking you are 16, do not ruin your lungs: be smarter.” 

Adhira just shakes her head and says,” Fine keep it I can just buy some more” and she walks away thinking she will never see this stranger again as she has no intention of ever coming back to this studio and its warm feeling.

Tae looked at the painting and saw a painting of a girl with varying colors and the chains that were locked onto what could be interpreted as obligations and family and loyalty and her demons. He wondered how long it would take for her to open and be willing to let her guard down with them. 

He just shrugged and went to pack up wanting to get upstairs before Jin came down to drag him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Welcome to the new story, it will have many parts and will take some to time to work on so hang in there with me. This story will not have any smut but will be about family and how one girl came to find a family living right across the hall, who supply her with love and food ( but only because she isn't allowed to have ramen anymore).
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> \- Author-nim


End file.
